


I fell in love with my best friend

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A bunch of fluff based off the song Best friend by Jason Chen, Fluff, Hammertime - Freeform, IT'S SO CUTE!, M/M, Pepsicola, Schoolstuck, So much fluff!!!, Song fic, all fluff, changing in relationships from kids to adults and everywhere in between, perfect for John/Dave hence the fic, seriously listen to the song!, slight John/Karkat and Dave/Terezi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's when I realized you were the only one<br/>It's never too late to show it<br/>Grow old together<br/>Have feelings we had before<br/>back when we were so innocent</p><p>Based off the song "I Fell in Love with my Best Friend" by Jason Chen. Each chapter in this fic is another moment throughout their lives that eventually lead to our two favourite homo boys falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do you remember when I said i’d always be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be inspired by lyrics from the song "Best Friends" by Jason Chan. In this chaptor Dave and John are 10 years old~ so about grade 4/5 to give people a rough idea.
> 
> Chapter Lyrics:  
> Do you remember when I said i’d always be there.  
> Ever since we were 10.  
> When we were out on the playground playing pretend.  
> I didn’t know it back then.

 

Johns POV

 

        "Your worse than a cripple Egbert! Can’t even play a proper game of soccer without messin' up!” I stared up at the boy towering over me. The one who everyone in our grade followed around because they themselves were scared of him. Jack Noir. The boy who had made it his personal duty to make my life a living hell. I tried to hold back the tears. _If I cried now that’d just be another reason for them to mock me, so I had to be strong._

 

        Next thing I knew Jack is falling over onto his knees, cupping his intimates with both hands. _Wait what’s going on?_ I feel an insistent pressure on my left hand and ignore the initial impulse to shake off the stranger who was pulling me away from the group of bullies. I looked up to see who it was. _Definitely NOT stranger. In fact it turned out to be the exact opposite of a stranger. It was Dave Strider. The person I knew better than anyone else in the world._ “Dave?” He gave me a half smirk before leading me behind a portable and beneath the portables stairs. I took a second to catch my breath and took a deep breath from my inhaler. After catching my breath a bit I turned once more to my best bro, “Dave, I—“, but he never let me finish.

 

        “Don’t say you didn’t need my help Egbert. Jacky boy there was beating your ass into the next dimension. Like hell his beating skills could pick out a sick ass rhythm for a crappy rap that creates a rift in time and space and completely destroys your world and everyone else too while he’s at it.”

 

        I found Daves eyes through his shades and looked pointedly at him, hoping that my expression conveyed exactly how confused he was making me, “Get to the point dave.”

 

        “You can’t rush these things Egbert! Points are meant to only be understood at the end of something great! They are the leader of lines! Revolutionaries! A point at an end of a very long arrow leading to something that’s very much worth the wait!”

 

        “Daaaaavvvvvveeee”

 

        he chuckled a bit and looked at me again, “Point is Egbert, I’ll always be there for you okay? Whether you want me to be or not.”

 

        I smiled and hugged my friend at his comment, ignoring how uncomfortable the strider boy was when it came to any form of contact, and trying not to laugh when Dave attempted to awkwardly return the hug (Note to self: Teach Dave how to properly hug). “I never said I didn’t want you to be there for me Dave! I was gunna' say thanks for helping me. I don’t know what I’d do without you by my side.”

 

        He blushes a bit, just a barely visible redness from under his shades. _I wonder what he hides under those shades? I wish I could see his whole blush… But whatever! It’s okay! I don’t need to. He’ll show me eventually i’m sure?!_ “Hey Dave! Can we play a game? Just you and me… no Jack bullies allowed?”

 

        Dave smiled… _actually smiled! Like a real real big toothy smile at me!_ I stared in awe because I don’t get to see this sight very often. He quickly noticed that I was starring and went back to his stoic ‘I’m just too cool for emotions’ expression. _When he was younger he smiled a lot more but his brothers been telling him lately how ‘uncool’ it is to show emotion._ “Sure. Whatya' have in mind Egbert?”

 

        I took Daves hand in mine and began leading him out from our hiding place under the stairs once more, just like before except it was me dragging him this time. “Let’s go to the playground! That can be our castle, and you can be the knight in shining armour!”

 

        “Who comes and rescues the Princess from some big bad bullies?” he smirks at me as a fake a pout.

 

        “Daaavvvveeee I’m not a girl! Um… I’ll be the Heir though? Heir to the thrown of the sky!”

 

        He shrugged and that cocky smirk stayed plastered on his face, “Good enough. Heir of Breath it is.” He lets me lead him onwards to the playground, the bullying incident totally forgotten. _Why had I even wanted to play soccer with Jack and his gang in the first place? I have asthma and besides… it’s so much more fun playing pretend with Dave like this._

 

        They reached the top of the playground together and Dave kneeled before me like the good knight he was. “What are your orders my liege?” 

 

        I grinned at Dave tried to deepen my voice to sound intimidating(to no avail) “Rise Sir David.”

 

        Dave looked up at me emotionlessly, “It’s Dave.” _Even in a fantasy pretend game he was so stubborn on that simple fact of Dave instead of David… ugh._

 

        “Rise Sir Dave.” he rose and I rolled my eyes but grinned at what I was about to do next. _It would certainly catch Dave off guard._ “Dave. You deserve a reward for saving me earlier, so in the traditional sense of a knight saving a member of the royal family I will bestow among you a kiss.”

 

        Dave froze in shock, “Um dude what?”

 

        I grinned and closed the gap between us, “You heard me!” 

 

        He backed up a bit right into one of the support rails on the playground. No escape. “And what if the knight refuses his reward?” he looks down at mehopefully, like there’s a way out of this.

 

        I feel my buck teeth poke into the soft pink skin of my lips as I grin wider, “You not allowed to refuse your Heir!” I close my mouth and lean in closer to Dave, and just before our lips are about to meet I veer to the side of his face and kiss his cheek. 

 

        He stares blankly at me as the grin returns to my face and I turn on my heels and walk away from him with a bounce in my step, prankster gambit skyrocketing. 

 

        “I thought you were really gunna' kiss me Egbert! You didn’t have to scare me like that!”

 

        I turned back around, allowing him the honour of seeing my wide triumphant grin, “I DID kiss you. Just not were you thought I would.” I turned around, leaving the dumb founded Dave in my tracks.

 

                                                                                           —————

 

       Thinking back on that day. I guess that was really where these unhealthy feelings towards my best bro started.

 

 


	2. Now I realize you were the only one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now the first day of high school and Johns come to a strange realization about his best friend.
> 
> Chapter Lyrics:  
> Now I realize you were the only one  
> It's never too late to show it.  
> Grow old together,  
> Have feelings we had before  
> Back when we were so innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when i'll have time to write the next chapter since i'm extremely busy this week. (between work and my boyfriend coming down to visit me) But i'll try to right the next chapter asap and hopefully get it posted this week! Your reviews/kudos.bookmarks really helped me stay motivated to update so thanks so much for that!! Enjoy <3

        “Wake the Fuck up Egderp!”

 

        I bolted upright from my sleeping position and somehow end up with my ass on the floor. _What?_ I looked up at my best friend in a panic and realize for the first time what the situation was, “You insomniac asshole. Could you maybe _NOT_ wake me up at such a ridiculous time? i dunno I’m a teenager I’m kind of faund sleeping in….” 

 

        He rolls his eyes, (not that it’s actually viewable behind his ridiculous shades… I just know that’s what he’s doing) and helps me off the floor. “Ya but your even more faund of _NOT_ being late for your first day of high school. Which you would’ve been if not for me.” 

 

        I let out an exasperated huff of air as I orient myself in my room and quickly find my glasses. “Ugh… fine… but how’d you get in here anyways?”

 

        He smirked, “I have my ways.”

 

        I took a look at Dave, _his hair perfect, he was still taller than me… by a lot. He had always been taller than me (Just wait until I have my grow spurt! We’ll see who the taller one is than!). He was wearing a red baseball T with a broken record on it and black skinny jeans that seamed to fit his ass in just right way to emphasize all the right curves (And no that was not me admiring my best friends ass! Get over yourself!)._

 

        “Do your ways include climbing in the window?” I managed to reply as I tore my teenage hormonal eyes away from the epitome of a fine ass that was located directly in front of me. I began looking for something else to do… anything… _uh what do I need today? Clothes! Yes I should dress in clothes as well!_ At the thought of clothes I became all too conscious that I was only dressed in my boxers and a loose ghostbusters T. I blushed to myself and quickly pulled on a pair of light shorts.

 

        “Maybe.”

 

        “Even if the window was locked?” I risked looking over at dave again, keeping my gaze firmly planted on his face.

 

         He holds up a lock picking set, “I have my ways.”

 

        I face palm and get up, “Oh my god, Daavvveee!”

 

         “Yes Egderp?”

 

         “You could’ve just used the front door like a regular human being! You are soooo creepy!” and I fail once again to look at his face. _It’s weird looking at someones face when you can’t make eye contact! Shut up!_

 

         “What’s creepy about it?”

 

        “You broke into my room!” _And his ass is so…._

 

        “Than leave the window unlocked for now on and I won’t have to break into anything.”

 

         “Wait… you plan on breaking in here again?” I went back to trying to find some distracting to do, I gave my ghostbusters shirt the sniff check and _yup! It was clean good to go!_ And my books were in a neat pile on my desk. _Better pack those up! Pack those up Egbert! But…_ once again my gaze had drifted to… _God damn it John! Get you act together!_ My internal voice screamed. _I am officially the worst best friend ever._

 

         “And besides, If you want to talk about creepy, your the one whose been checking out my ass practically this whole time.” he smirked at me triumphantly and I found myself blushing a deep crimson, “For someone whose supposedly straight that’s pretty gay.”

 

         I felt my face grow even warmer and I hid the new facial colour with my hands, “I am not a homosexual dave!” _Am I?_ I shook those thoughts out of my head, “L-Let’s just go dave!”

 

        “Whatever you say Egbert.” He smirked triumphantly and followed me as I walked downstairs. _Ugh Dave could be solo annoying sometimes but… at this point I probably should leave the window unlocked for now on… and not sleep so close to the edge of the bed._ I made my way to the kitchen followed by Dave.

 

        “Sup dadbert” He nodded his head in the direction of my dad. _Clearly Dave does not understand that my dad doesn’t speak cool kid!_

 

        Somehow dad gets the message though, “Hello Dave. Would you like some breakfast?” _He’s probably curious about why Daves here so early in the morning but Daves practically family by now so he’s probably not too surprised._

 

         Dave shrugged and grabbed a plate of pancakes and started scarfing them down. I on the other hand avoided those repulsive monstrosities and opted to grab a slice of toast instead. I _wasn’t about to submit to the Crocker companies concept of cake. Pan form or otherwise._

 

         Once he was done I grabbed his hand and lead him out the door, eager to get to school. I noticed how our hands fit perfectly together. _I had never noticed before, we always held hands when we were younger but somehow now in high school it’s different. It’s always felt right but now it feels… more right?_ We kept walking to school. Dad had offered to drive but Dave had insisted that it wasn’t ‘cool’ to have your dad drive you to school on the first day of school. He also said my ghostbusters shirt wasn’t cool either. _What does he know?!_

 

        As soon as we were a block away from school I felt warmth drain from me hand and when I glanced down at it I noticed Daves hand was no longer connected to mine. _It’s probably too ‘uncool’ to walk into school holding your best friends hand._

 

         I found my legs moving towards the entrance and smiled upon seeing my other two friends already there waiting for me. Jade tackle hugged me and almost knocked me over (Okay that’s a lie. I totally fell over). I smiled at my friend and Rose looked at the two of us and smiled a bit while Dave stood their smirking cockily and nodded at the girls in his cool kid fashion. 

 

_That feeling of completeness must’ve just been the feeling I get around all my friends cuz' I feel pretty complete right now! Dave’s nothing special… well he is. He’s my best friend but not in any other way._

 

        We all went to our respective classes but my mind ended up drifting back to Dave. _Not just his ass (though how can you not think about such a plush rump) but everything. His face, his hair, his dorky but cool baseball T, his smirk, his laugh, The way he walks in rhythm to the syllables in a conversation or the beat of a song. The way he still occasionally smiles when it’s just him and me. How it’s always been just him and me. How it will ALWAYS be just him and me. Wait what? That could sound wrong! I mean It’ll always be me and him AND our future wives! But… as much as I want to dream up wives into our future… all I see is just him and me. Anyone else there with us would be weird!mean Jade and Rose would visit occasionally but…_ I shook my head to try and clear the thoughts from my mind. _These thoughts are complete nonsense._

 

        Next thing I know class is over, and I couldn’t remember what the teacher had said to save my life. _Oh well, it’s the first day of school so it’s probably nothing important._ I shoved my books back in my bag and found myself as one of the last people to leave. Dave greeted me at the classroom door and we walked to academic Math together. We’d checked our class schedules before school started and found that we had a couple classes together this semester. 

 

        “How’d the first class go Derp?”

 

        I smiled, ignoring the slightly offensive nickname. I had gotten used to by now, “It was great! Though I don’t really remember much about it. What about yours?”

 

        “Ugh Bro wanted me to take at least one tech course so I settled on comm tech, but the course overview proves that this years gunna’ be full of a crap load of bullshit. You’ll be able to smell the reek of the extensive crap from your   classroom. Schools gunna' have to hire on a tun more janitors just to begin to get the repugnant smell wafting off that classroom—“

 

        Dave continued to rant and I couldn’t help but giggle. _Dave's rants were always really funny and I kinda just liked to hear him talk. His voice was sorta nice. Everything about him was nice and it was easy with Dave. It was right with Dave. Once I thought about it I noticed that truly that with Dave everything would always be right and okay and perfect. So maybe… more than just friendship would also be right with Dave? I’m not a homosexual right now but… it’d be okay to be one with Dave._

 

——————

 

_That’s when I realized he was the only one. I wasn’t willing to share my feelings with him back then. I didn’t even quite know what I was fully feeling at the time. But I knew everything in my life would always be about him and me. and us._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked hard to make it so you didn't have to wait so long for it.


	3. Boy our love is so unreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave couldn't have received a better 17th birthday present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pray for all your love  
> Boy our love is so unreal  
> I just wanna reach and touch you  
> Squeeze you  
> Somebody pinch me
> 
> Is this something like a movie  
> And I don’t know how it ends boy  
> But I fell in love with my best friend

       I waited for Dave at my house. _He told me that ‘we’re 17 now. We’re in grade 11. It’s too ‘uncool’ to celebrate your birthday at this age.’_ So I invited him over to my house tonight for a ‘normal’ sleepover and pretended I forgot about his birthday all day at school so I could surprise him.

 

       I sat on the edge of my bed waiting eagerly for him at my window and stiffened when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped about 10 feet in the air and ended once again with my ass on the floor right below the window, mentally kicking myself for sitting at my beds edge when I was expecting a Strider. I turned towards the blonde ninja boy, “H-how did you even get in here?!? I was staring at the window this WHOLE time!”

 

       He gave me his signature smirk and pointed towards my bedroom door, “I came in the front door.”

 

       …Seriously? He chooses now to start acting like a normal person?

 

       He went over to the window and casually pressed against the trip wire that had been discretely placed right at the latch to the window by yours truly, and all the confetti I had gently placed in a bucket above the window was triggered and fell on top of me. I looked up at him from the floor and blushed a bit at my failed prank, cocking my head to the side, “Happy birthday?” I offered up to him feebly.

 

        He sighed and sat on my bed, starring pointedly at me. “What did I say about celebrating my birthday?”  


“Um not to?” I stammered and looked down at the ground ashamedly. I had just wanted to do something nice for my cru… best friend… 

 

       “Ahem.” 

 

       I looked up at him quizzically as he held out his hand.

 

       “Well if this is gunna' be some sorta birthday surprise where’s my present?”

 

        I grinned up at him and got up, dusting off some of the sparkly confetti from my pants, “You can’t get that til' AFTER cake, silly!” I couldn’t help but smile at the sudden change of atmosphere and Dave gave me one of his rare smiles right along side me as I took his hand and lead him into the kitchen for cake.

 

       I cut us both a slice of cake but didn’t bother touching my slice at all… dad had baked another betty crocker cake and I REFUSED to touch that witches pastries! 

 

       Dave cocked his head to the side slightly and gave me a half smirk, “You not gunna eat your slice?”

 

       I shook my head and he scraped his fork into the cake and held the piece up to my lips, “C’mon Egbert. Celebrate my birthday with me! YOUR the one who wanted to celebrate with me so badly.”

 

       I made a face, “That excuse would’ve worked BEFORE you’d used your fork and contaminated the contents of that sugary monstrosity! Now not only would I have to put up with Betty Crocker but I’d also have to ingest Dave cooties! Nope! Not happening!” I turned away from the cake of death as Daves fork prodded at my lips. _I wasn’t about to give in any time soon, wether it was his birthday or not. I still have standards!_

 

       About a minute later the fork stopped prodding at the entrance to my mouth and I turned back to Dave and grinned, “Given up?” _See Dave! My hate for cake burns even deeper than your will to antagonize me with the heart attack inducing substance._

 

       Dave only smirked while looking at me and ate the piece of cake that was on the fork, “No. Just switching tactics.” Before I could figure out what he meant by that he closed the distance between us and kissed me. _Wait what? What was happening? Is this a dream? Somebody pinch me… wait don’t pinch me cuz’ if it’s a dream I don’t wanna’ wake up._

 

       I gasped in surprise and felt dave snake his tongue into my mouth. I quickly recovered from my shock and allowed my lips to move with his and I kept my lips a bit more open to allow for easier access. His tongue found mine and they tangled together only for Dave to pull away a moment later, far too soon, grinning in triumph as the sugary contents of the piece of cake had been deposited in my mouth.

 

_So… that was all just a game to him?_ I managed to choke down the practically poisonous substance as the bitter lump in my throat grew. _Dave was grinning so I should be too… but all I wanted was to kiss him for real so it was hard…_

 

       Instead I scrunched up my face in mock disgust (also an appropriate response for this situation), “Ew Daaaaaavvvvee!!! It’s gunna take hours to wash the taste outta’ my mouth! Aweful first kiss! awful best friend! That was so mean! Ugh.” _I hoped beyond hope it sounded somewhat convincing. To be frankly honest, any kiss by him was the BEST first kiss… even one that tasted like cake._

 

       “Wait what? That was your first kiss? Dude! Dude i’m sorry! I didn’t know… I thought last year when you dated Vriska…”

 

       I shook my head, “The most we ever did was hold hands… That’s why we broke up and stuff… I didn’t really wanna’ focus on the physical in a relationship…” _That and the fact that i’m gay as fuck._

 

       “Why don’t I make it up to you? Um… what movie did you have planned for tonight?”, I felt his gaze on me as I proceeded to study the suddenly interesting countertop in the kitchen, “Um… ‘Back to the Future’… cuz’ it’s your birthday and it’s your favourite and stuff…”

 

       “Well… we could watch a Cage movie instead to get your mind off what happened?”

 

       I contemplated this for a moment before deciding against it, “But you HATE Nic Cage and it’s YOUR birthday!”

 

       Dave shrugged a bit, “Ghost Riders not a horrible movie.”

 

       Welp I TRIED to be a good birthday host, “Okay!”

 

       The kiss lingers in my mind and stays heated on my lips while I get the popcorn and drinks ready for the movie. I head upstairs to my room and pop in the Cage movie, turn off the light, and wrap a warm blanket around us as we lay down on my bed. Normally I would be fully enthralled in the movie but I couldn’t help but think of Dave and that kiss earlier. 

 

       It was soft and tingly and perfect. Exactly how I’d always imagined! Only better cuz’ it was real.

 

       After a few minutes of daydreaming I found myself desperately wanting to get closer to Dave so I tentatively cuddled into him, pretending to be paying total attention to the movie as I did so. I waited for his reaction. He stiffened slightly at first but soon relaxed and draped his arm lazily around my shoulders. I smiled and nuzzled into him a bit, soon drifting off to sleep.

 

                                                                                                   —————

 

       That night when Egderp fell asleep I kissed him softly again on the lips, not wanting to wake him up. I wanted to give him a ‘real’ first kiss. That was definitely the best birthday I ever had. I couldn’t have asked for a better gift than the gift of falling in love with him.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! and thanks for any kudos, reviews, and bookmarks! They mean the world to me!!! <3


End file.
